Les plans machiavéliques de Dobby
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Dobby est un bon elfe. Disons plutôt qu’il essaie. Désireux de venir en aide à Harry Potter, il a entrepris de chercher un candidat pour que le jeune héros puisse roucouler. Bon courage, Harry. Complément aux plans machiavéliques de Dumby et de Voldy.


Titre : Les plans machiavéliques de Dobby

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à J.K. Rowling

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG

* * *

**Les plans machiavéliques de Dobby**

Dobby est un bon elfe. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il essaie mais parfois il se sent bien éloigné de son espèce. Lucius Malefoy a eu sans doute la main trop lourde avec sa canne alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune farfadet.

Dobby est profondément attaché à Harry Potter et pense que celui-ci a bien besoin d'un peu de bonheur dans la vie. Harry Potter doit trouver l'amour, le vrai, celui-ci avec l'hyppogriffe blanc qui s'en va dans le soleil couchant, emportant le héros et sa dulcinée vers une vie de bonheur et de marmots braillards au son d'une harmonie de cuivres à rendre sourd et dégoûté de la guimauve n'importe quel individu normalement constitué.

Cependant, les activités de ce type se pratiquent à deux (voire à trois ou quatre mais je n'ai pas encore versé dans ce genre de fics. Remarquez, au rythme où ça va, ça viendra sans doute).

Il faut donc trouver à Harry Potter un individu qui serait sa moitié…Reste à sélectionner un candidat.

* * *

**Plans avec Quidditch**

Le Quidditch est une des grandes joies de Harry Potter et Dobby l'a bien vu. C'est très important dans un couple d'avoir au moins un centre d'intérêt commun. Par exemple, Winki et lui apprécient beaucoup de se pincer les oreilles en duo dans la porte du four. Un de ces maniaques du balai volant et des baballes aériennes serait donc un candidat potable. Mais Poudlard compte quatre équipes de sept joueurs, ce qui fait beaucoup trop de monde, à moins de vouloir lui monter un harem, alors qui ?

-Essai N°1 : Cho Chang

_Problème_ : Très mauvais choix. Harry a déjà fait l'essai de lui-même : Cho a ensuite passé plusieurs mois à inonder le château comme Mimi Geignarde et à concurrencer la consommation de Bierraubeure de Winki. Quelque part Dobby n'est pas persuadé qu'une fontaine de larmes confite dans l'auto apitoiement et au bord de l'alcoolisme, le mauvais bord, soit un bon choix pour soutenir le héros du monde sorcier.

-Essai N°2: Olivier Dubois.

_Problème_ : Harry mourra sans doute d'épuisement et d'exploitation par son Capitaine, apparemment persuadé que le sommeil ça n'arrive qu'aux autres et qu'hors du Quidditch, point de salut.

-Essai N°3 : Draco Malefoy

_Problème_ : Aucun problème, mis à part le fait qu'ils se détestent, que Beau-Papa et Belle-Maman tenteront éventuellement de lui faire la peau et qu'il devra porter l'équivalent sorcier du Kevlar aux réunions de famille. A part cela, tout baigne, vraiment.

* * *

**Plans avec nourriture.**

Dobby ayant parfaitement vu la façon dont les horribles gargouilles moldus hypocrites et hypertrophiées de l'adipocytes qui avaient la garde de Harry Potter le nourrissaient, il pense que le chemin de son cœur passe sans doute par son estomac.

Fort de cette constatation, un amateur des plaisirs de la table serait tout indiqué pour convaincre Harry de s'intéresser aux plaisirs de la chair.

-Essai unique : Grégory Goyle.

Sans conteste l'un des meilleurs coups de fourchette de Poudlard. Un homme capable d'engloutir une tourte au poulet en 35 secondes sans se brûler et sans même reprendre sa respiration force le respect.

_Problème_ : Un Serpentard, ce qui n'est pas sans risque. En plus la probabilité de voir Harry Potter affamé si leur couple tient et qu'ils en viennent à vivre sous le même toit est aussi élevée que la probabilité que Snape ait un ulcère d'estomac à force de détester tout le monde.

* * *

**Plans avec Cross-over. **

Voyez-vous notre ami Dobby est chargé du ménage du bureau de Dumbledore. Il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché, car les placards du vieux sorcier peuvent receler des artefacts dignes du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Par contre, c'est extrêmement instructif d'un point de vue magique et Dobby n'ignore plus qu'il n'est pas forcé de se contenter de la proche banlieue du système solaire pour jouer les entremetteurs. Comme ceci est une fanfic à rating léger, le Bibliothécaire de l'Université de l'Invisible et Winnie l'Ourson ont déjà été éliminés d'office pour cause de forme respective d'orang-outan et de peluche jaune. L'auteur de cette fic noiera d'elle-même ses neurones survivants dans le café serré avant de sombrer dans la zoophilie.

-Essai N 1: Light Yagami (fandom : Death Note)

_Problème _: Il est mignon d'accord mais le côté psychopathe persuadé d'être Dieu et de pouvoir modeler à sa guise notre monde, vous croyez que Harry n'a pas déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut dans ce domaine?

-Essai N 2: Conrad Weller (fandom : Kyou Kara maoh !)

_Problème _: Là, c'est Weller qui risque d'avoir déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut sur place, à savoir un adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec la capacité de réflexion d'une punaise sous amphétamines et aux tendances suicidaires attestées par huissier.

-Essai N 3: Leureduthé (fandom : que ceux qui ne savant pas répondre à cette question lâchent tout de suite Internet, foncent immédiatement chez leur libraire et achètent toute la production d'un dénommé Terry Pratchett, et plus particulièrement le volume nommé _Le père Porcher_. Attention, peut provoquer de sérieuses crampes aux zygomathiques)

_Problème _: Un fou furieux capable d'essayer de faire son affaire à la Fée des Dents et à la Mort elle-même ? Si vous ne voyez pas en quoi cela va poser problème, évitez de vous procurer une arme plus dangereuse qu'une cuillère en plastique !

* * *

**Plans avec Weasley**

Après tout, vu son taux de fréquentation du Terrier, Harry est plutôt favorable à tout ce qui est roux et magique. Comme il s'agit d'une recherche sérieuse, nous allons tout de suite exclure Pattenrond et passer à la smala Weasley, Bill mis à part, Harry étant plutôt dépourvu de tout attrait blond et pulpeux.

-Essai N°1: Ginny Weasley

_Problème_ : Même chez les elfes le complexe d'Oedipe est considéré comme un problème psychologique. Qui plus est une compagne suffisamment stupide pour libérer des serpents géants sans s'en rendre compte, ça fait désordre pour un héros sans peur et sans reproche. Si Monsieur passe sa vie à traquer les bestioles sanguinaires et les psychopathes magiques lâchés à l'air libre par Madame, on n'arrive pas à une amélioration de la condition humaine, plutôt à _un partout_.

-Essai N°2: Ronald Weasley

_Problème_ : Non, tout roule mais c'est vous qui jouez les entremetteurs d'accord? Dobby sait de quoi Hermione Granger est capable si on lui vole son rouquin à elle toute seule.

-Essai N°3: Fred Weasley ou Georges Weasley

_Problème_ : A priori Dobby cherche à former un couple, pas un threesome et comme les seules personnes capables de différencier Fred Weasley de Georges Weasley sont Fred Weasley et Georges Weasley, tout super sorcier qu'il soit Harry pourrait avoir du mal à dire avec qui il est au lit. Et il est déjà assez traumatisé, merci.

-Essai N°4: Perceval Weasley

_Problème_ : Non, mais on cherche une solution sérieuse, là. Que celui qui a donné cette idée prenne la porte !

-Essai N°5: Charlie Weasley

_Problème_ : Il serait un bon candidat si Harry n'avait pas manqué déjà de servir de méchoui à un de ces petits protégés. Il paraît qu'il a fallut trois mois pour que le pauvre biquet, complètement traumatisé, Harry pas l'écailleux, cesse d'agresser avec ferveur, et accessoirement avec une brique, le jeune Malefoy à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom !

* * *

Dobby en était arrivé à ce point dans ses supputations, et il envisageait de suivre Winky sur la pente de l'alcoolisme pour avoir de nouvelles idées à noter sur son parchemin, quand le professeur Dumbledore vint le trouver. Un poème léger avait été trouvé dans les affaires du professeur Snape, destiné à un des membres féminins de l'équipe enseignante. Malheureusement du thé avait coulé sur le nom. Dobby lâcha immédiatement ses calculs et se coiffa d'une casquette avant de partir en chasse, armé d'une loupe.

Dumbledore récupéra discrètement le parchemin portant sur les amours potteriennes pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'elfe, parce qu'Harry était censé sauver le monde quand même, pas courir la gaudriole et chopper des maladies vénériennes avant même sa majorité !

Fin


End file.
